world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032215-Lily-Erisio
02:43 GC: Erisio is strolling through the halls, and *would* be whistling if not for the lack vocal abilities. Eventually, he decides to see how his sister is doing, so he knocks on Lily*s door 02:44 GT: No response. You think you can hear some kind of muffled noise from inside the room. 02:44 GC: Erisio knocks again, slightly more urgently 02:45 GT: Frantic rustling sounds, followed by more muffled noises. 02:46 GC: Erisio mentally curses this.. well curse. Then takes out his phone and pesters Lily. "Lily, you there?" 02:47 GT: GT: Oh, it's you. One sec. 02:47 GT: Lily pokes her head out the door, rubbing her eyes a bit and looking very, very frustrated about something. 02:48 GT: "What do you need?" 02:49 GC: Erisio waves when Lily comes out, but he purses his lips when he sees that she*s angry. He opens the text to speech app, typing quickly. "I wanted to check on you." 02:50 GT: "What? I'm fine. Go away." She looks around agitatedly. "Don't come in." 02:50 GC: "You*re lying" 02:50 GT: "No." 02:50 GC: Erisio*s eyebrows raise, in a "really?" expression. 02:51 GC: He also takes the chance to place his foot in the door, to stop it from being closed in his face. He types into his phone. "Yes you are" 02:51 GT: "Oh come ON, seriously?" 02:52 GT: She drags her hands down her face. "AuuuUUUUuugh, fine OK." She looks around furtively. "Can you keep a secret." 02:53 GC: "I have to" 02:54 GT: "Riight, speech thingy." She looks around one more time, then nods. "OK. Come in." She opens the door fully, letting him inside. 02:55 GC: Erisio enters the room 02:55 GT: Lying on the bed, deep in slumber is...holy shit. That's a twink. 02:56 GC: Erisio*s eyebrows raise really high. He reaches over and starts tapping on Lily*s arm in twink. "What the hell Lily" 02:56 GC: "What did you do" 02:57 GT: "*I* didn't do anything," she taps back. "THIS ASSHOLE did." 02:58 GC: "Well who is it? All the pure twinks look similar when you can*t see their eyes. Did you like, kidnap Scarlet?!" 02:58 GT: "No." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "That's Vyllen." 02:58 GC: "What" 02:59 GT: "He used his shenanicite to reroll his goddamn species." 02:59 GT: "Because that's DEFINITELY a smart move." 03:00 GC: "So.. that*s the secret he was telling me about. And it explains his weird new handle" 03:00 GT: "Oh for fuck's sake, he contacted you too, didn't he." 03:01 GC: "Yes he did" 03:01 GT: "I keep telling him and TELLING him that he has to keep this shit secret, but NOOOOOOO, he's gotta brag about it to EVERY DAMN PERSON that so much as SNEEZED at him once." 03:47 GC: "To be fair, he didn*t tell me what he did" 03:48 GT: "OK, well, that's something, I guess. Still, he shouldn't be spreading that handle around." 03:49 GT: "And you can't tell ANYONE about this, OK? Not even Acenia." 03:49 GC: Erisio looks at Lily with a sarcastic side glance. 03:50 GT: "You know what I mean." 03:52 GC: "you know who you*re talking to right" 03:52 GT: "Seriously, don't." She frowns. "If Nate finds out, or, heck, if SAMI finds out, then..." 03:54 GT: "He might DIE." 03:56 GT: "And I can't lose anyone else." She looks down sadly. "I can't." 04:17 GC: "Why would Sami finding out mean Vyllen would die?" 04:18 GT: "Erisio..." She looks uncomfortable. "She's the one who killed Thiago's dreamself." 04:19 GT: "The ghost's just covering for her. I don't know why, but I do know that it wasn't her. It was our Sami. Young Sami." 04:19 GC: Erisio*s eyebrows furrow together. "What do you mean? That.. That can*t be right" 04:21 GT: "It is. Trust me on this." 04:21 GC: "But.. she seemed so nice" 04:22 GT: "Yeah, well, the Horntaker seems nice too, but she still fucks Balish." 04:23 GC: Erisio*s body jerks, and he looks away from Lily pointedly 04:23 GT: "Sorry." 04:25 GC: Erisio switches to his phone again. "I was doing really well with ignoring that memory too" 04:25 GT: "Sorry sorry sorryyyyyyyyy." 04:25 GC: "I know you are" 04:26 GC: "Apology accepted, I guess" 04:31 GT: "But, seriously, you can't trust Sami." 04:31 GC: Erisio turns down the volume on his phone, to imitate a whisper. "Are you sure?" 04:35 GT: She pauses, then nods. "Yeah. I...I wish I could trust her. But I can't. And neither should you." 04:36 GC: Erisio looks down, and he seems pretty sad 04:37 GC: "Ok, if you say so" 04:40 GC: "I should go, you deal with my idiot brother, good luck" 04:41 GT: "Ahaha, he is an honorary Mavico now, isn't he." 04:41 GT: "Not helping the reputation much." 04:41 GC: "Huh? No, he*s the other son of Nullar." 04:42 GT: "Oh riiiight, yeah. Pretty sure Dad adopted him at some point or something." 04:43 GT: "But yeah, I'll try not to kill him." 04:43 GC: "Please don*t." Erisio pats Lily on the head. "See you later" 04:43 GC: He leaves Lily*s room